The starcrossed lovers
by snapepotter
Summary: Des amants que tout oppose et tout uni à la fois se lient en secret à Poudlard où la guerre contre les ténèbres se traduit en guerre des maisons. Seulement le danger rode et les amants devront apprendre à lutter contre la haine et parfois même leur nom...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de la grande JK Rowling!**

**Homophobes et ames sensibles s'abstenir le rated M n'est pas là pour rien!**

Je pense que cette histoire n'aura pas plus de quinze chapitres et aura d'autres couples que le pairing HP/SS ; si cela vous plaît pourrais je avoir des reviews? ( avec le ton d'un enfant de quatre ans...)

**ET MAINTENANT ...**

**La très dramatique et pittoyable tragédie des amants à l'étoile contraire :**

**Prologue**

Deux maisons l'une et l'autre égales en dignité

Dans la grande Poudlard où se tient notre cène

Se déchirent à nouveau pour d'anciennes querelles,

Souillant leurs mains du sang qu'elles font couler.

Des fatales entrailles de ses races rivales,

Sont nés des amants sous une mauvaise étoile,

Leur chute infortunée autant que pittoyable,

Ils finissent en tombant la guerre interminable.

Le cours d'un amour destiné à la nuit,

La haine viscérale entre les partisants,

Eteinte seulement par le coeur des amants,

Vont pour la vie entière heurter vos sentiments,

Si vous restez pauvres aveugles que vous êtes,

L'éclat de vérité vous choquera peut-être.

(bribe de la chanson du Choixpeau, année 1996-1997)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :****La première guerre**

_ Détruire une vie, c'est comme détruire des objets_

_ C'est cesser de croire, c'est brûler ce qui est l'autre,_

_ C'est se sentir vain et choisir l'indifférence,_

_ Parce que si on ressent on peut être détruit._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres déposa doucement le médaillon sur le roc et siffla une incantation qui ressemblait à une psalmodie avant de chanceller et de prononcer d'une voix faible et misérable le dernier mot : - Crudelitatis meae.

Il prit ensuite une sorte de pensine vert emmeraude et y plaça le bijou qui brillait avant d'y verser un liquide violet et de la mettre au centre du rocher surplombant le lac. Ensuite après avoir lancé nombre de maléfices et être sortit il transplana et rejoignit le manoir de Glacilivïs Prince où il se débarrassa du dernier témoin de la création d'un nouvel horcruxe.

À quelques miles de là, le jeune Severus Snape dormait du sommeil du juste, inconscient que sa vie serait à jamais liée à celle du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et qu'il ne trouverait pas le repos avant de longues années.

Si le dernier des Prince s'en était douté peut-être se serait il laissé mourir de découragement mais malheureusement il dut supporter les cris, les coups parfois inlassablement portés sur sa mère, ces même coups qui le faisait chaque jour détester ce père vain et moldu qui ne faisait que s'ennivrer du matin au soir et qui ne rentrait que pour mieux battre sa femme aux yeux même d'un enfant qui le haïssait malgré son jeune age et son innocence.

Oui il le haïssait cet être vil et cruel qui ne lui avait jamais porté que de l'indifférence ,oui cette cruelle indifférence si viscieuse qu'elle lui faisait mal, lui broyait le coeur et le rendait chaque jour un peu moins humain, un peu moins apte à ressentir les émotions humaines comme la joie, la peur, l'amour et l'impreignait de mépris pour les moldus et de haine pour la vie.

Puis Lily était rentrée dans sa vie et avait brisé ses ténèbres lui apprenant les sentiments lui apprennant l'amitié puis l'amour. Lily ce feu follet, ce papillion plein de lumière , une lumière si vive qu'elle l'éblouissait et l'atteignait le contaminant peu à peu l'obligeant à rester vivant, à ressentir et aimer.

Lily qui malgré sa haine lui appris la bonté, l'indulgence, le don de soi, les rires et les pleurs.

Lily éprise de Potter cette mascotte de gryffondor, puérile et vaniteuse. Lily qu'il avait trahie lui préférant le Seigneur et ses convictions anti-moldues, parce que même elle ne pouvait lutter contre ses ténèbres et le sauver malgré lui, Lily qu'il avait poussée à mourir en écoutant cette fichue prophétie, brisant par la même la famille d'un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé et serait condamné à l'indifférence cette même indifférence qui l'avait détruit , faisant de lui ce mort vivant sans humanité. Et pourtant le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus ; maintenant il pouvait vivre. Mais non. Pas sans Lily.

Et le fatal enfant était arrivé à Poudlard, lui renvoyant sa culpabilité au visage, et lui prouvant que le bien était partout même en se confrontant jour et nuit à l'indifférence glacée. Il était là, devant lui cet enfant si pur, si admiré et pourtant haï, portant en lui toute sa faute, Lily l'aimée, James l'ennemi et Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom, le maître trahi.

Il le haïssait pour tout ce qu'il représentait et ça n'avait jamais changé même s'il l'avait toujours protégé, même s'il ne lui souhaitait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il le détestait.

Il le detesterait encore plus cette année qui serait peut-être la dernière. Ce n'était pas tant par choix. Il le devait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Première rixe**

_Bats toi avec ton coeur,_

_ Bats toi avec ta tête,_

_ Ignore blessures et peur,_

_ Tiens juste ta baguette prête._

- Tiens voilà Longbottom et son caniche fou, lança Pansy Parkinson avec un petit gloussement méprisant. Son rire fut bientôt suivit par celui de Zabini qui apparement trouvait que "caniche fou" correspondait parfaitement au caractère de Luna.

-Que se passe-t-il ici, fit une voix masculine.

Tous quatre se retournèrent vers Ron, son insigne de préfet brillant sur son torse et le regard désapprobateur.

-Zabini, Parkinson, dix points en moins pour tentative de bagarre dans un train, Dit il en avisant leurs baguettes. Maintenant retournez voir papa Malfoy.

- Il est ici la belette, rétorqua sieur Malfoy lui-même, d'ailleurs vingt point en moins pour Gryffondor parce que j'aime pas vos têtes. Longbottomon dirait un oppossum ferme ta bouche, Lovegood t'es folle et Weasley t'es trop pauvre pour te payer des amis dignes de ce nom. Seul Potter reste avec toi parce que tu lui fais pitié et c'est pareil pour ton castor savant.

Soudain un rayon bleu lui frolla l'oreille et il fit volte face en criant: -Reducto!

Ginny l'évita sans peine et répliqua: -Furia! Tu aurais du apprendre à te battre comme ton père Malfoy; avant qu'il n'entre à Azcaban bien sûr!

-Sale ...,il ne termina pas sa phrase préférant lui lancer un sort de Jambencoton qu'elle ne parvint à parer que de justesse avant que son frère, Neville, Luna , Zabini et Pansy ne se jettent dans la mélée.

C'est le moment que choisirent Harry et Hermione pour arriver et leur jeter un sortillège de Jet qui les sépara.

- Trente point en moins pour Gryffondor et quarante cinq pour Serpentard, déclara Hermione, tu aurais pu tuer quelqu'un Malfoy avec ton sort de Découpe, maintenant si vous ne voulez pas devoir rendre de comptes à Dumbledore je vous prierez de rejoindre vos compartiments. Nous arrivons à Poudlard.

Zabini voulut protester mais Malfoy lui donna un coup de coude et tourna les talons après avoir lancé un regard mauvais à Potter et son accolyte féminine.

Il n'y eut pas d'autre altercation avant l'arrivée au collège et ils entrèrent tranquilement dans la Grande Salle tentant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leurs tables.

Malheureusement pour eux Malfoy qui n'avait pas apprécié le commentaire de Ginny sur son père lança un maléfice CrochePieds à Harry qui répliqua par un Pustux qui défigura le blond et le rendit encore plus furieux.

La salle entière assista alors à un des plus grand duel de son temps c'est à dire que les membres de l'AD se levèrent et entamèrent un combat serré contre l'ancienne BI*.

McGonagall, Snape et Dumbledore mirent quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui se passait en face d'eux.

Snape ne pouvaient nier que Potter avait fait du bon travail avec son armée. Des élèves de toutes catégories qu'il prennait jusque là pour des incompétents notoires venaient de se battre contre des enfants de mangemorts qui en connaissaient pas mal en matière de sorts vicieux et les mettaient même en difficulté. C'était du jamais vu!

Dumbledore se leva cependant et fit usage du même sort qu'Hermione pour séparer les duellistes.

-Messieurs et Miss je vous prierais de cesser cette rixe immédiatement et j'enlève cinquante points à chacunes des maisons. On ne se bat pas dans cette pièce ni dans d'autres d'ailleurs et une telle attitude ne peut être tolérée le premier jour. Vous n'assisterez donc pas au banquet de ce soir et jusqu'à nouvel ordre cette salle vous sera interdite d'acces, déclara le directeur d'une voix froide.

McGonagall et Snape tentèrent alors de prendre la parole mais le vieil homme les en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

-Cependant, ajouta-t-il, je suis relativement fier de vos progrès et je chargerai les professeurs Snape et McGonagall d'organiser un nouveau club de duel pour ceux qui le souhaitent. Mr Potter je vous prierai de passer dire bonjour à Mr Fumseck il vous réclame à grands cris depuis la fin des vacances. Pensez à lui apporter des chamallows il en à grand besoin.

Tous les élèves regardaient maintenant Harry d'un air curieux n'ayant pas compris un mot des paroles du directeur. Ce dernier leva les yeux et déclara:

- Bien monsieur j'irai à vingt heures.

Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall tournèrent les talons mais alors que Snape allait faire de même après un regard froid à Potter un élève de Poufsouffle se tourna vers l'élu et demanda:

-C'est vrai que c'est Snape qui à mis Tu Sais Qui sur la piste de tes parents? C'est Trelawney qui me l'a dit.

Harry se figea et regarda le concerné bizarrement. Puis au bout d'un long moment de tension il lacha froidement:

-Je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

Puis se tournant vers Ron et Hermione:

-Je vous retrouve dans la salle commune.

* Brigade Inquisitoriale

Ce chapitre ne présente pas un grand intéret sur le moment mais il se révellera très important pour la suite de l'histoire.

Dans le prochain il y aura l'altercation avec Snape et une autre avec deux autres personnages...

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

**Nat-kun: Ceci ne sera pas une death fic. En tant que fan de Jane austen et de Snape ce serait un crime! ;)**

**Et merci aux autres qui ont posté des reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3: Quand un mot brise un mythe**

_Et il m'a dit ce mot dans sa bouche inconnu,_

_ Mon coeur un court instant,un moment, a fondu,_

_ Et ce soir là, pourtant il était naturel,_

_ Sincère. Parce que c'était réel._

C'était vrai. Severus Snape, celui en qui Dumbledore avait une entière confiance, celui qui avait vu tous ses souvenirs parmis lesquels se trouvaient les rares images de sa famille avait lancé Voldemort sur sa trace. Trelawney avait tout confirmé. Depuis Harry herrait dans le château comme un fantôme sous les regards curieux de ceux qui le croisaient et qui courraient tout rapporter à Hermione.

Elle le trouva dehors près de la fontaine où il aimait tant jouer avec Hedwig, le regard morne et vague perdu vers le ciel sombre et nuageux. Il était catatonique. Même la pluie persistante n'avait pu le faire bouger et il ne réagit pas plus à l'apparition soudaine de sa meilleure amie.

Les larmes aux yeux elle le prit par le bras et se dirigea vers la tour du directeur. Il ne cessait de murmurer une phrase étrange et il semblait n'avoir plus conscience de rien.

-Chamallows, jeta-t-elle à la gargouille qui les laissa passer elle et sa loque de Survivant.

-Mon dieu Albus, s'exclama Molly, regardez ce qu'il est devenu!

Hermione lui lança un regard noir mais il semblait que toutes les personnes présentes pensaient la même chose. Enfin toutes sauf une... Snape était si pâle qu'il aurait déjà dû faire un malaise.

Ron, Ginny, Rémus,Arthur, et McGonagall, quand à eux, se tenaient les uns près des autres et la vue de Harry leur avait apparement coupé les jambes.

-Sortez, leur ordonna Dumbledore, tous sauf Severus.

-Mais Albus...,tenta Molly.

-Je sais ce que je fais Molly, lui répondit-il en levant la main. Harry a besoin de Severus maintenant. Juste de Severus.

-Je ne crois pas que ..., fit Ron.

-Mr Weasley, Severus doit tout expliquer à Harry. Même si leurs rapports sont houleux, c'est à eux de régler cette affaire. Regagnez votre dortoir à présent.

Après un dernier regard ils sortirent tous. Sur le pas de la porte Dumbledore se retourna cependant :

-Bonne chance mon enfant, dit il à Severus. Tout se passera bien.

Puis il sortit à son tour les laissant seuls.

Severus considéra Harry un long moment avant de se mettre à genou devant son fauteuil et de plonger son regard dans celui vide de Harry.

-Je..., Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que cela signifierait? Que je regrette d'avoir brisé une famille? Oui. Comme je regrette pour de nombreuses autres. J'ai pourtant tout fait de mon plein gré malgré l'amour que j'avais pour Lily. J'avais le choix et j'ai fait le mauvais. Je ne savais pas. C'est ma seule excuse et je ..., je vous demande...

Il y eut un silence.

-Pardon, finit il doucement. Si doucement que cela aurait pu échapper à Harry. Mais il l'avait bien entendu.

Soudain, des larmes jaillirent des yeux du jeune homme. Puis se furent des sanglots étouffés, des cris et finalement un lourd soupir.

Enfin Harry reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourrait et plus particulièrement de Severus Snape qui

se tenait à genou et la tête baissée devant lui. Pour la première fois Harry, alors qui reprennait conscience le vit en tant qu'homme et non en tant qu'ennemi. Et il était un homme fatigué,découragé et qui portait tous les malheurs du monde sur ses épaules semblait-il. Doucement comme si il approchait une créature sauvage et particulièrement féroce il lui glissa une main sous le menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Il croisa alors deux onyx pleines de chagrin et il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue d'albatre.

-Je vous pardonnerai, souffla-t-il en sortant. Je vous le promets.

Non loin de là, alors qu'elle regagnait son dortoir Hermione croisa Zabini. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

-Salut,dit il d'un ton hé va Potter?

Elle le regarda stupéfaite et méfiante. -Depuis quand ça t'intéresses?

Il parut encore plus mal à l'aise et vérifia le couloir du regard avant de s'approcher d'elle et de lui souffler :

-Depuis qu'il est l'Elu.

Puis se redressant et s'éloignant dans le couloir : -Tu sais Granger, tu es peut être intelligente mais tu ne sais pas tout. Parfois les Serpentards sont des humains avant d'être des mangemorts.

-Tu devrais y réfléchir Miss Je Sais Tout... Bonne nuit.

Et il la planta là, stupéfaite et curieuse la laissant rejoindre la tour Gryffondor, l'esprit rempli des paroles de Blaise.

Encore merci pour vos reviews. J'ai décidé que cette fic pourrait évoluer en fonction de nouvelles idées. N'hésitez donc pas à vous exprimer et à me donner des idées qui vous sont venues en lisant.

Snapepotter et ses chocogrenouilles vous font la révérence,

Votre servitrice ensorcelée.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Des espoirs**

Une semaine avait passé depuis la soirée terrible de la rentrée. Harry avait repris les cours et même s'ils lui prenaient du temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Snape. Parfois le savoir coupable le plongeait dans une rage folle et d'autre fois il en resentait une profonde tristesse mélée à du découragement. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas aidé non plus et Ron l'enfonçait encore plus en ralant contre lui à longueur de journées.

Peu de temps après la rentrée Dumbledore l'avait appelé à son bureau et entre deux souvenirs concernant Voldemort (pour vaincre quelqu'un, il faut tout connaitre de lui, plus encore ses faiblesses, lui avait-il dit), ils avaient évoqué Snape et le directeur s'était fait un devoir de plaider en sa faveur. Harry, une fois ressortit de la séance aurait volontiers pardonné à son professeur. Mais voilà qu'en cours Snape restait le même type à l'attitude inqualifiable qu'il détestait. Cela l'avait dérangé jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui signifie qu'en tant qu'espion Snape se devait d'être excecrable envers tout rouge et or particulièrement envers l'élu.

Quand à la jeune fille elle réfléchissait beaucoup aux paroles de Zabini et les retournaient dans tous les sens pour tâcher d'en comprendre le sens caché. Bah, le club de duel aurait lieu le soir même elle aurait peut être la réponse. Maintenant elle devait se concentrer sur le mystère Snape.

Ledit mystère ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Potter. Potter qui avait semblé blessé par son comportement et qui avait opté pour une nouvelle tactique de combat; l'indifférence. Et là ça ne collait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Snape ne supportait pas l'indifférence et regrettait les disputes quotidiennes avec son souffre douleur préféré. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu vent de l'attitude étrange du garçon et s'en inquiétait. Malfoy père, récement évadé d'Azcaban en faisait constament les frais et pressait son fils d'espionner le prince chéri de la communauté sorcière. Seulement Draco ne semblait plus si motivé depuis qu'il avait reçu la marque. Il avait perdu de sa superbe arrogance et s'attaquait de moins en moins au trio gryffondor. S'il n'avait pas su que Draco Malfoy n'aimait que lui même il aurait parier qu'il était amoureux. Et bien entendu en temps que directeur de maison il devait percer son secret à jour. D'ailleurs quoi de mieux qu'un club de duel pour démasquer ses adversaires?

Curieusement Snape, Hermione, Harry, Blaise et Draco avaient eu la même pensée. Le club de duel devait fonctionner car il leur permettrait d'interpretter les comportements étranges de ces derniers temps.

Lorsque le mardi soir arriva, ils étaient tous fin prêts. Harry assista alors à un évènement étrange. En arrivant il remarqua qu'au moins la moitié de la salle était sur son trente et un . Il aurait même juré qu'Hermione avait rougit en croisant le regard de Zabini!

C'est dans l'impatience générale que la séance commença. Snape l'avait remarqué au flux quasiment palpable de magie dans l'air. Et ces flux augmentèrent encore jusqu'à l'arrivée de Minerva.

Celle ci ne s'embarrassa même pas des politesses tellement elle était préssée de commencer. C'est pourquoi elle appela directement Zabini sur l'estrade pour évaluer ses capacités en combat. En son for intérieur Harry pria pour que Snape appelle Hermione. Malheureusement il choisit Ron qui grimpa sur l'estrade des éclairs furieux dans les yeux en grommelant : -Je vais le tuer.

Harry eut bientôt la confirmation de son hypothèse, Hermione, pendant que Ron s'acharnait sur Zabini comme un chat sur une souris, aggrippa son bras et on aurait dit qu'elle allait le lui arracher.

Enfin Blaise eut le dessus et Hermione reprit son souffle. Harry étouffa son fou rire et regarda Cho et Parvati qui vennaient de se saluer en position de duel.

Dans la soirée Hermione passa une fois avec Malfoy qui semblait répugner à la blesser et finalement alors que le duel devenait interminable, McGonagall leur signifia le départ.

Ron prit la fuite tout de suite après, alors que Blaise, Draco, Hermione et Harry rangeaient la salle avec les deux professeurs. Le Survivant avait décidé d'observer les deux protagonistes pour voir si son hypothèse était confirmée.

Tout à coup, Blaise se retrouva assez prêt de la jeune fille pour pouvoir l'aborder sans en avoir l'air et lui dit tandis qu'Harry se rapprochait discrètement :

-Alors ma petite miss as tu réfléchi? Bien sur que tu l'as fait. Qu'elle est ta conclusion?

- Je crois avoir compris. Mais pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à Dumbledore?

-Je refusait d'en parler à quiconque. C'est Draco qui m'a dit de t'en parler. Je crois qu'il a un problème avec ton pote la belette.

-Ronald?

-Oui. Et j'avoue que s'il n'avait pas été ton ami je lui en aurais collé une tout à l'heure.

Harry vit le regard d'Hermione s'assombrir d'inquiétude tandis qu'elle demandait:

-Il ne t'as pas blessé au moins?

À cet instant Blaise se pencha vers elle et lui chuchotta quelque chose qu'Harry ne put entendre et qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Puis Blaise la quitta et sortit de la salle après avoir salué Snape et McGonagall.

Harry se rapprocha d'Hermione un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Alors ma petite miss,on est amoureuse de ce petit Blaisichou? Et on dit rien à Riry? Je te fais la tête va! Et il se décala avec une moue boudeuse alors que sa meilleure amie le rattrappait en riant sous les yeux ahuris et dégouttés de Draco Malfoy.

Tout à leur discussion ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils avaient fini de ranger la salle et que Snape et McGonagall les suivaient en sortant. Soudain, alors qu'ils allaient tourner sur leur droite un sort manqua Harry de peu et il se tourna vers Nott en s'écriant: -Expecto Patronum!

Sous les regards ébahis et choqués des témoins une longue forme blanche heurta Nott qui frappa une armure de plein fouet. Puis alors que Snape se tournait vers l'instigateur de ce prodige Hermione cria:

-Harry!

Le Survivant vira au blanc et tangua avant de s'écrouller et d'être rattrapper au dernier moment par Snape.

-Merci, souffla-t-il avant de se raidir et de perdre pied.

Hermione cria à nouveau.

3

RaR:

stormtrooper2 : Merci pour ta review qui montre que tu as apprécié le début. Quand à ton hypothèse sur le rapprochement je ne peux rien dire d'autre que SURPRISE! parce qu'en effet il y en aura un mais pas de la manière dont tu le crois!

Merci aussi à; Thunderbird1708 schaeffer Kaori Jade ewiliane NathalieAddict et Nat-kun

Dans le prochain chapitre les langues se délient et les gens se rapprochent!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Pensée d'amour**

_"Son suc déposé sur des paupières endormies,_

_Rendra tout homme ou toute femme follement idolâtre,_

_De la première créature vivante qu'il verra."_

_"Froid et douleur se mélangent en moi comme la magie se mélange à mon sang. Un mot étrange tourbillonne dans mes pensées, plein de haine et de sang. Horcruxes. Qu'est ce donc que cela? Un nouveau souvenir me vient. Une caverne et un lac noir et maléfique. Une silouhette longiligne et blanche. Un visage aux yeux rouges sans nez incantation. Une vasque à sang. Je connais ce symbole. Mais d'où? Un médaillon avec l'emblème des Serpentards. Un liquide. Un elfe de maison qui boit. Douleurs... Douleurs. Douleurs! ça ne s'arretera jamais. J'ai mal. Si mal..."_

Harry ne se reveillait pas. Pourtant depuis une semaine qu'il était allongé sur ce lit veillé à chaque heure du jour comme de la nuit par Pomfrey, il aurait déjà du reprendre les cours. Pire même il semblait que sa température augmente petit à petit. Il était déjà à quarante.

Et Pomfrey qui tombait de sommeil! Hermione n'en pouvait plus de cette attente, de cette angoisse qu'Harry ne se réveille pas! Mais c'était décidé. Ce soir elle veillerait Harry quitte à devoir se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le soir venu, elle entra silencieusement dans l'infirmerie déserte et se rapprocha du lit occuppé par Harry. Il avait l'air d'aller encore plus mal que ce matin. Pomfrey luttait contre le sommeil à grand renfort de potion énergisante. Silencieusement Hermione pointa sa baguette sur l'infirmière et lui jeta un charme de rêve avant de l'allonger sur le lit voisin. Puis elle retira la cape.

-Je savais bien que tu viendrais, dit Blaise en la faisant sursauter. Comment va-t-il?

-Tu m'as fait peur! Harry est au plus mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait l'aider. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi un simple Patronus le met dans cet état ni comment il pourrait attaquer un humain plutôt qu'un Dementor! Mon meilleur ami est une énigme à lui tout seul et parfois on s'en passerai bien! N'y aura-t-il donc jamais un jour normal ici?

Blaise se rapprocha et s'assit à côté d'elle la prenant par l'épaule.

-Cesse donc de vouloir toujours tout savoir Je Sais Tout. Parfois il y a du bon à se laisser guider. N'es tu pas censée être une Gryffondor courageuse et irréfléchie? la taquina-t-il.

-Et toi où est donc passé ton côté Serpentard vaniteux et calculateur? Il s'est envolé peut-être?

Elle l'avait dit avec un grand sourire farceur mais Blaise redevint tout à coup serieux. Elle s'inquiêta. L'avait elle blessé? Il pencha soudain la tête et murmura à son oreille:

-Il est partit avec ton mauvais caractère et tes Optimals!

-Comm... voulut elle dire mais il la coupa avec sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle se laissa faire un moment avant qu'il ne s'impatiente et se retire.

- Cela ne t'a pas pl... Elle venait de lui rendre la pareille avec fougue et il eut un sourire. Quand le baiser se termina elle se blottit contre son torse et il ne leur fallut que très peu de temps pour s'endormir sur le lit aux côté de Harry.

_ "- Si vous aimiez Lily Potter. Si vous l'aimiez vraiment. La voie est toute tracée. Aidez moi à protéger son fils. Aidez moi à protéger Harry Potter."_

_ "-Je le ferais. Mais personne ne devra jamais être au courant. Jamais vous m'entendez?"_

_ "-Severus, mon cher Severus , siffla la voix, amêne moi Harry Potter. Amène moi le garçon avant l'été où tu mourras."_

_ "-Sev' souris, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie une simple plaisanterie!"_

_ "-Promets moi que s'il nous arrive quelque chose à James et moi tu veilleras sur mon fils, Severus. Promets moi que vous vivrez, quand tout sera terminé. Promets moi Severus! Je ne sait pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver sans toi. Je t'aime Sev'. Et j'aime Harry aussi."_

Harry était incandescent. Des pas se firent soudain entendre dans l'infirmerie. Snape entra doucement désireux d'éviter une querelle avec Pomfrey. Satané Dumbledore! -Veillez sur le garçon, lui avait-il dit, Pompom n'est plus en état de le faire. Vieux fou! Avait il conscience de la difficulté qu'il avait à préserver sa haine pour Potter lorsqu'il était près de lui? Non bien sûr! L'amour toujours l'amour plus fort que tout! Bon il fallait avouer que c'était vrai la plupars du temps. Mais NON! Il détestait Potter! Il le devait.

Perdu dans ses pensées Severus sursauta lorsqu'il reconnu Zabini et Granger enlacés et endormis sur le lit voisin et Pomfrey allongée un peu plus loin. Qu'ils étaient inconscient! Et si Parkinson entrait soudain et les surprennaient? Il s'en faudrait de peu pour qu'elle prévienne ses parents et le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait immédiatement mis au courant! N'empêche, ils étaient touchant enlacés desespérément comme cela. Mais bon d'abord s'occuper de Potter.

Il posa sa main sur son front qu'il trouva brulant avant d'être aspiré dans un flot de souvenirs.

_"-Harry tu es tellement aimé. Tellement aimé. Harry , maman t'aime, papa t' vis, soit fort. "_

_"-Pousse-toi idiote, pousse-toi!"_

_"-Non pas Harry s'il vous plaît, je vous en suplie pas Harry! Tuez moi. Tuez moi à sa place."_

_"-Avada kedavra!"_

_"-Monstre!" "-Retourne dans ton placard!"_

_"-Non Cédric! Ne tuez pas Cédric! C'est qui Cédric? ton petit ami?"_

_"Tu fait moins le fier la nuit. Tu as peur de quoi? Ton oreiller?"_

_"-File dans ta chambre. Monstre!" _

Harry sentait une main froide sur son front brulant. Il soupira. Elle lui faisait tellement de bien. Il n'avait presque plus mal à la tête. Et puis cette odeur qui l'appaisait. Menthe poivrée et bois de rose. Un mélange parfait.

Severus sortit de l'esprit d'Harry au bord de la nausée mais il remarqua rapidement que Potter allait mieux. Il respirait facilement et régulièrement et sa main s'était accrochée à sa robe. Il essaya de s'en défaire mais peine perdue. Il invoqua donc un fauteuil en cuir confortable et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il glissait vers le sommeil, appaisé.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Albus faisait sa ronde à l'aube il tomba sur un étrange tableau.

Hermione Granger dormait la tête contre le torse de Blaise Zabini qui la tenait tendrement enlacée contre lui. Pomfrey dormait les mains repliées sous sa tête comme un ange et Severus agrippait la main d'Harry qui la tenait contre son coeur.

Soudain alors qu'il allait repartir Ron Weasley entra comme une furie par la grande porte en même temps que Draco Malfoy qui cherchait Blaise. Après un rapide coup d'oeil au directeur ils tournèrent la tête et se figèrent.

X3

**Petit test de lecture et de culture: (celui qui répond le plus vite et juste aura le prochain chapitre avant tous les autres car je le lui enverrai par mail)**

**De quel écrivain et desquelles de ses oeuvres me suis-je inspirée pour cette fic? **

_**RAR:**_

stormtrooper2: Ha ha t'inquiète pas pour Draco le prochain chapitre le concernera ainsi que d'autres personnages laissés de côté tels que Ron, Ginny, Neville Luna Pansy et Slugorn. J'espère que ce chapitre à comblé quelques unes de tes attentes. Biz.

Snapepotter brandit sa pancarte: Des Reviews, des reviews, des Reviews.

Ou alors je stoppe l'histoire à vous de choisir. C'est cruel je sais mais je suis une addict et j'ai découvert que ça aidé à faire avancer l'histoire.

Donc si j'ai pas au moins Ving reviews d'ici la semaine prochaine (dimanche prochain dernier délai) j'arrete d'écrire pendant un mois voire plus...

Mais merci à ceux qui en mettent toujours une. (Si vous êtes particulièrement vigoureux dans vos lamentations je ferais peut être une exeption)

Snapepotter et sa plume à papote vous saluent!


	7. Message aux lecteurs

_**Note de l'auteur :**_**Ceci ne sera pas un nouveau chapitre veuillez m'en excuser. Je suis tout simplement très prise par mes études et je dois l'avouer à court d'imagination. Ce que j'envisageais de faire avec cette fiction me semble à présent on ne peut plus superficiel et inintéressant. Peut-être la reprendrais je cet été quand mes examens seront passés et que j'aurais plus de temps pour réviser mon travail et le remettre sur les rails. Je publierais aussi quelques fictions qui traînent dans mon ordinateur si cela peut permettre à ceux qui me suivent toujours de patienter. **

**Pour l'instant je ne peux que vous présenter mes excuses et vous envoyer mes meilleurs chocogrenouilles ainsi que mes salutations. Snapepotter vous salue mais ne raccroche pas sa baguette. **


End file.
